Humans
“Humans are fools, and hopelessly naive as well. They outnumber us; they are everywhere, and yet they have no more sense of their strength than a rat. Let us hope that the Datto remain that way.” '' Bold―Dukkoti Nightrunner, elven warrior While not the strongest race, nor the quickest, humans have dominated the Tablelands for the last three thousand years. '''Personality:' More than other races, human personality is shaped by their social standing and background. Physical Description: Human males average 6 feet tall and 200 lbs, while smaller females average 5 1/2 feet and 140 pounds. Color of eyes, skin, and hair, and other physical features vary wildly; enlarged noses, webbed feet or extra digits are not uncommon. Relations: Human treatment of other races is usually based on what their culture has taught them. In large settlements, such as in city‐states, close proximity with many races leads to a suspicious unfriendly tolerance. Alignment: Humans have no racial tendency toward any specific alignment. Human Lands: Humans can be found anywhere, from the great city‐states to the barren wastes. Magic: Most humans fear and hate arcane magic, forming mobs to kill vulnerable wizards Psionics: Humans see the Way as a natural part of daily life, and readily become psions. Religion: Most humans pay homage to the elements. Draji and Gulgs often worship their monarchs. Language: Most humans speak the common tongue. Nobles and artisans within a given city‐state usually speak the city language, but slaves typically only speak Common. Names: Nobles, artisans and traders use titles or surnames; others some simply use one name. Male Names: Agis of Asticles, King Tithian, Lord Vordon, Pavek, Trenbull Al’Raam’ke Female Names: Akassia, General Zanthiros, Lady Essen of Rees, Neeva, Sadira Adventurers: Some human adventurers seek treasure; others adventure for religious purposes as clerics or druids; others seek companionship or simply survival. Human Racial Traits *'Ability Score:' Human characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. *'Size:' Humans are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Speed:' Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages:*' Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). *'Bonus Feat:' Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. *'Skilled:' Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level *'Natural Psionic': Human recive Wild Talent as a bonus feat at 1. level. If a human takes levels in a psionic class she may substitute this for Psionic Talent. At 5th level, if a human does not already have the Psionic Talent feat she gains it in addition to the Wild Talent feat. If she already have it she gains an additional 2 power points. (In total a human will gain 4 power points as a racial bonus) *'Human Psionics': At first level humans can choose any single 1st level power from the psion/wilder list. The manifester level for this effect is equal to the human's level. The DC for this power is equal to 10 + the powers level + the humans charisma modifier. At 5th level a human gains a 2nd level power from the psion/wilder list.